villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Ellic
Ellic (full name: Ellic Lemasniel) is one of the villains in the 2015 supernatural action movie The Last Witch Hunter. He is an insane and murderous shapeshifting warlock who sees the 800 year-old truce between humans and witches as a mere joke because to him, humans were inferior fools unworthy of ruling the world and witches who helped/cared for humans as traitorous cowards and a disgrace to their kind. He kills mortal humans, particularly human children after tricking them (with deceits and illusions such as candy-filled trees) and leading them to their untimely demise. One of Ellic's forefathers (his great grandfather's grandfather as he said) originally served the legendary Witch Queen as one of her disciples. He was portrayed by Joe Gilgun (credited as Joseph Gilgun). History Encounter and Trial After obtaining information from the blind merchant Max Schlesinger at a local bakery in New York who is ordering crab apples, Kaulder used this clue to find an old Civil War funeral parlor with a crab apple tree. There he quickly rescued a young boy who was nearly deceived into eating gummi bears (in reality, are rotten crab apples) from a tree in the parlor's backyard cleverly enchanted and magically transformed into a beautiful garden. Kaulder break this bewitching glamour and tells the child to go home during his search of the building. Kaulder enters the building. During his investation, he enters a room where he sees a little girl on a bed mattress holding a doll who keeps telling to go away as Kaulder tries to calm down the frightened child. The child pulls out a dagger from the doll and was revealed to be the disguise of the criminal, Ellic. Ellic then stabs Kaulder in his left hand which than heals due to his immortality. As Ellic tries to get away, Kaulder then pulls the blade from his hand and throws it at his leg to the wall and than proceeded to interrogate hit his attacker on the wall, knocking him out unconsciously. Before escorting the captured Ellic to the Witch Council's court chamber beneath St. Chrysostom’s Church in New York City, the 37th Dolan says "please don't think less of me" to Kaulder as he punches Ellic in the stomach, expressing his disgust for the child-killing psychopath. Ellic Le Mesnil stands trial before the Council, awaiting judgment, though he is proud of his crimes against humans. He sees the Witch Council as a bureaucracy of cowards and he does not recognize their authority nor he cares for the laws which serves to control and contain magic. And the Witch Council's operations ensures that another war between humans and sorcerers does not break out. The Witch Council proceeds to bring out their ancient tarot cards used to decide the accused's fate during trial. The last card was not the 3 of pentacles card, meaning Ellic worked alone. Kaulder believes the cards are wrong. Ellic did casted a shapeshifting spell, a craft Kaulder has not seen in 8 centuries ago since then the time of the Witch Queen. Gleason, one of the presiding Witch Council members, used a silver insect-like talisman to activate the Sentinel as her fellow council members have now passed judgment; Ellic is hereby sentenced to incarceration within the Witch Prison for life for crimes of murder, theft, and human sacrifice. Kaulder sees a small Plague Fly on Gleason's shoulder after it came out of the 36th Dolan's stolen silver pen and tried to attack some of the Witch Council members in order to curse, he and the 37th Dolan continued their investigation. The Chant and Death After Kaulder breaks out the unconscious Ellic Le Mesnil who is under The Chant, Chloe used her dreamwalking magic to enter his mind in order to release him from it since he is the weak link among the possessed prisoners of the Witch Prison that can break the Chant, thereby stopping the Witch Queen from casting a powerful Plague Curse. While in Ellic's mind envisioned as the Plague Tree filled with decadent roots and candles, Chloe approached him and he attacks her. She then pushes him off her and he fell down the hole, breaking his neck. This effect kills him in real-life. The Chant was stopped but only to be reactivated one final time due to the betrayal of the 37th Dolan. Powers and Abilities Ellic is a dangerous warlock who embraced the dark arts and he is extremely talented in shapeshifting spells he uses to deceive and murder human children. Trivia *Belial, a fellow human-killing warlock who was truly responsible for a curse upon the still-alive 36th Dolan via summoned Plague Flies in search of the Witch Queen's heart, was at Ellic's secret hideout within an abandoned funeral parlor as he looked down from the bulding's window on Kaulder rescuing a human boy from one of Ellic's clever illusions disguised as a gummy bear-filled tree in the backyard. It was revealed that Ellic himself was working for Belial in a quest to resurrect the Queen and destroy mankind for good. *His name Lemasniel is often sometimes misspelled as "Le Mesnil". Category:Magic Category:Movie Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Trickster Category:Misanthropes Category:Fanatics Category:Sadists Category:Criminals Category:Mentally Ill Category:Extremists Category:Arrogant Category:Male Category:Serial Killers Category:Genocidal Category:Imprisoned Category:Deceased